There are different types of multi-pole plug units in existence that are suitable for transporting different electrical signals, for example multi-plug systems. Such a multi-pole plug unit comprises a plug comprising multiple pins, and a connector socket, which has a corresponding socket for each pin. Such a plug unit has the disadvantage that not all electrical contacts are made at the same time and that incorrect manipulation during use can interrupt a portion of the contacts. Such plug units are not suitable for example for devices which use different electrical signals to perform different measurements simultaneously. The measurements from the first moments following connection are unusable if the electrical contacts are not closed simultaneously.
An example of such a device is a multifunctional catheter probe, which the applicant has developed and disclosed in patent application CH 1646/04. This multifunctional catheter probe has a multi-luminar tube, which is divided into different sections. The consecutive sections are joined together via a coupling piece. This coupling piece enables both the connection of each lumen of a tube section to each lumen of a following tube section, and also carries a sensor. The electrical cables of the sensors each extend each in a lumen from the coupling piece to the end of the multi-luminar tube. Multiple electrical cables emerge from the end of the multi-luminar tube. A plug unit is thus necessary in order to supply all sensors via these electrical cables and to convey their various signals to a central analysis unit.
While the construction of such medical devices is becoming ever smaller and the central analysis units ever more compact, all the plug units available on the market up to now are comparatively large. The more connections need to be made, the more difficult it is to join the contacts together without causing misconnections or bending of pins.
An essential problem to be avoided in this process is that when joining plug and socket together no transient contact connections must be allowed to occur which do not correspond to any of the selected contact combinations. In plug units in which the contacts are positioned successively in the direction of motion of the insertion of the plug however, this is problematic.